


Truly

by Hotgitay



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Milly and Adam share a moment alone and





	Truly

“I hope I’m able to make you happy”Adam said to Milly 

Milly had slowly fallen in love with this man whom practically forced his way into her life 

“You already do Adam”Milly replies 

“I’m lucky I truly I am”Milly pecked him on his cheek 

“That makes two of us then”Adam responded


End file.
